Conventionally, bank note processing devices used in financial institutions have been configured to allow customers to deposit cash such as bank notes and coins there into, and to dispense cash to customers in accordance with the transactions conducted with the customers.
As such a bank note processing device, there is a bank note processing device having: a bank note deposit and withdrawal opening that accepts bank notes from and dispenses bank notes to a customer; a discriminating section that discriminates the denominations and authenticity of bank notes that have been put in; a temporary holding section that temporarily holds bank notes that have been put in; and denomination cassettes that store bank notes by denomination.
This bank note processing device conveys bank notes by joining together, with a conveyance path disposed inside a casing, the various sections including the bank note deposit and withdrawal opening, the discriminating section, the temporary holding section, and the denomination cassettes (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-2921 (FIG. 1)).
Among such bank note processing devices, there is a bank note processing device that uses a roller conveyance section 620 that conveys bank notes by means of the mechanism shown in FIG. 11 and FIG. 12.
The roller conveyance section 620 has drive rollers 26 disposed such that they may freely rotate, and driven rollers 30 that press bank notes BL against the drive rollers 26 in a direction perpendicular to a surface direction which is a direction in which the surfaces of the bank notes BL extend.
Between the drive rollers 26 and the driven rollers 30, there is disposed a plate-like guide 646 that forms a bank note conveyance path 48 on which the bank notes travel, and the right and left end portions of the guide 646 are fixed to a frame 19. A guide top plate 646U guides the bank notes BL from the upper side, and a guide bottom plate 646L guides the bank notes BL from the lower side.
Coiled portions 40, which are front and rear direction center sections of single metal rods of springs 38 that are torsion bar springs, are coiled around a cylindrically shaped shaft 36 fixed to plate-like ribs 35 disposed standing upright from the guide top plate 646U.
Front arm portions 41, which are parts of the torsion bar springs, extend in the frontward direction from the coiled portions 40, and rear arm portions 42 extend in the rearward direction from the coiled portions 40.
The springs 38 contact the upper end of a driven roller shaft 32F and the upper end of a driven roller shaft 32R in a state in which the front end portions of the front arm portions 41 and the rear end portions of the rear arm portions 42 are positioned further in the upward direction than in their natural state.
For this reason, when a contact-pressure force FCD heading toward the drive rollers 26 is applied from the springs 38 to the driven rollers 30, the outer peripheral surfaces of the driven rollers 30 are pressed against the drive rollers 26.
In the roller conveyance section 620, an upward reaction force FRU corresponding to the downward contact-pressure force FCD acts on the shaft 36 via the springs 38.